Lejos
by Ozanai
Summary: Hiccup descendió en picada, cayendo. Lejos, muy lejos. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lejos <strong>

"_Papá, lo siento._

_No soy el jefe que tú querías que fuera,  
>y no soy el protector de la paz que yo creía ser.<br>_

_Yo… no lo sé._

_Yo, tenía tanto miedo de convertirme en mi papá;_  
><em>básicamente porque creí que no lo lograría,<em>  
><em>¿y cómo te conviertes en alguien tan grande, tan valiente, tan… entregado?<em>  
><em>Creo que sólo hay que intentarlo.<em>

_Un jefe protege a los suyos."_

* * *

><p>En Berk, tierra de vikingos, los habitantes solían matar dragones. Una lucha constante entre vivir o morir. Guerra entre bestias y humanos que duró 300 años. Nadie imaginó que un pequeño niño escuálido cambiaría eso. Nunca creyeron vivir en paz con los dragones, mucho menos poder montarlos.<br>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, el responsable del fin de la guerra. El pequeño hijo de Stoick, el jefe de la tribu, había logrado derribar un Night Fury. Gracias a él la paz se respiraba en Berk, y vikingos y dragones vivían felices.

Hiccup, marginado y despreciado por la aldea, logró lo que siempre quiso: ser parte de ellos. Perdió una pierna en el proceso, pero poco le importó en realidad. Había salvado a su pueblo, hizo un acto heroico, y, más importante aún, le regresó su libertad a los dragones.  
>Toothless, su mejor amigo, le salvó la vida. Astrid, su amor imposible, le apoyó en la batalla. Stoick, su padre, se sintió orgulloso de él.<p>

La vida en Berk, se volvió maravillosa. Volando, encontrando lugares nuevos. Hiccup y Toothless habían explorado casi todo el archipiélago, dibujando sus hallazgos. Felices de la vida libre y armoniosa que llevaban.

Sin embargo, Hiccup sentía ansiedad, preocupado por las palabras de su padre: "Tú serás jefe algún día".  
>Él no estaba preparado para asumir el cargo. Aunque desde su nacimiento le fue impuesta la responsabilidad, y adquirió rápidamente la consciencia de su futuro, Hiccup creyó que ese día se encontraba lejos. Y, con la reciente era de paz, su espíritu curioso le llevaba por un camino diferente, le instaba a conocer más allá.<br>Secretamente, Hiccup tenía miedo. Creció siendo malo en todo, odiado por su pueblo; explorando en completa soledad. Al fin había encontrado algo en lo que era bueno, y ser jefe no lo era. Le aterraba no ser tan bueno como su padre. Hiccup temía intentarlo siquiera.

•••

Las huellas de guerra quedaban en la nieve, siendo borradas rápidamente por otras. La sangre comenzaba a cubrir el campo. El frío calaba fuertemente, sin afectar a los invasores, que rugían coléricos, excitados por la adrenalina que producía luchar.  
>Dragones esquivando fuego, flechas y piedras; buscando desesperadamente una salida. Soldados derribando a las bestias, lanzando redes, atacando sin piedad.<br>Drago Bludvist había desplegado toda su fuerza bélica, los barcos rodeaban el enorme refugio de hielo, las filas de hombres parecían no tener fin. La destrucción comenzaba a hacer paso a la desesperación.

Stoick defendía con coraje a los suyos, atajando estocadas, golpeando cabezas, destruyendo el armamento enemigo.  
>Valka, con ayuda de Cloudjumper, protegía a los dragones más vulnerables, intentando detener la masacre.<p>

Un rayo de esperanza se asomó para ellos. Bewilderbeast, el Alfa, con su imponente tamaño y blancura, salió a la batalla; dispuesto a defender a los suyos.  
>Drago, feliz por la oportunidad, agitó su arma, llamando a su Bewilderbeast negro.<br>El campo se vistió de escarcha, el enorme dragón arrojaba aliento de hielo, congelando todo a su paso. Aboliendo el refugio que Valka y el Alfa habían construido para los dragones que rescataban.

La batalla se tornó más agresiva, inmensa. Los dragones chocaban los colmillos con fuerza, luchando por ser el Alfa. El poder del impacto hacía vibrar el suelo, derribando a unos cuantos.  
>Drago, enloquecido por la sed de venganza, impactaba con rudeza su arma en la de Stoick. Una pequeña guerra personal.<p>

El silencio se apoderó del campo por unos segundos. Bewilderbeast retrocedió ante las embestidas del dragón negro, colisionando con los resistentes muros de hielo. Su enemigo tomó ventaja, desviando los colmillos, atacando con fiereza. El Alfa cayó, llevándose las esperanzas con él.

Fue en un descuido, nadie lo vio venir. Lo jinetes rescataban a los dragones capturados, devolviéndoles su libertad. Gobber cubría a Stoick. Valka, siendo perseguida por los ataques del enorme dragón negro, terminó acorralada. Stoick, embravecido, se lanzó a su rescate, dispuesto a seguir hasta el fin a su esposa.  
>Nadie vio a Hiccup y Toothless descender frente a Drago.<p>

Quizá, de haber escuchado las advertencias de sus padres, nada de esto estaría pasando. Incluso si se hubiera limitado a mantenerse en el flanco de defensa. Concentrarse en proteger Berk y rescatar a los dragones; destruir la flota y sus armas. Si tan sólo no hubiera buscado a Drago Bludvist.

―¡Tú no eres nada!

Con gritos y movimientos exagerados, Drago llamó a su Bewilderbeast, incitándolo a controlar a todos los dragones. Toothless, a pesar de la oposición que puso, terminó cayendo ante el mandato del Alfa.

Hiccup tragó pesado, sintiendo que el alma lo abandonaba. Los ruidos de la batalla dejaron de escucharse, el frío caló profundamente en su ser.  
>Expulsó el aire que sus pulmones retenían, generando una pequeña nube de vapor. Retrocedió lentamente, asustado, temeroso, incrédulo.<p>

―Toothless, amigo. Toothless, por favor, qué te pasa, amigo.

Jamás creyó ver al alegre dragón en su contra. Mirándolo con ojos fríos y oscuros; controlados. Arrastrando el cuerpo en su dirección, listo para atacar. Amenazándolo.

―No, no. Espera, ¿qué haces? ―Hiccup estiró ambos brazos hacia el dragón, buscando retrasarlo― Ya basta. Reacciona.

Sus padres, a los lejos, observaron con horror el peligro que se cernía sobre Hiccup. El corazón de Valka latió ferozmente, aterrado. Stoick, primero en reaccionar, se arrojó con decisión hacia el lugar; abriéndose paso entre tanta destrucción.

Hiccup retrocediendo vagamente, miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo que le fuera útil. Era consciente de que Drago lo observaba, disfrutando del espectáculo, saboreando el momento.

―Reacciona, Toothless ―elevó la voz, tratando de calmar a su amigo ―. Toothles ―sintió su pulso congelarse. Su dragón apuntaba el naciente disparo de plasma hacia él―. No, Toothles. ¡No!

Sucedió tan rápido.

Recordó los primeros vuelos, la sensación de libertad y desasosiego. El aire contra su rostro, revolviendo sus castaños cabellos. Toothless y él surcando el cielo, rozando las nubes. Siendo los mejores amigos.  
>El vértigo de caer…<p>

•••

_Hiccup caminó por el bosque, llegando al claro donde comenzó todo. Paseó tranquilamente por los alrededores, observando con detenimiento. ¡Ahí estaba el dibujo de Toothless! Sonrió maravillado, paseando la mano por su rostro; atónito._

_Se sentía ligero, calmado, casi feliz. Las obligaciones y miedos habían desaparecido ya. Hiccup se sentía completamente libre.  
>Respiró tranquilamente, tomando asiento frente al lago, sólo le quedaba esperar.<em>

•••

Stoick observó con horror a su hijo caer, impactando aparatosamente contra el suelo. Trozos de hielo sepultando su cuerpo. Las piernas dejaron de responderle, quedando anclado en su sitio.

Drago soltó sendas carcajadas. El dominio del nuevo Alfa se detuvo. Toothless dejó de obedecer.

―Hijo…

Valka corrió hacia su esposo, intrigada por la tensión de sus músculos. Dirigió la mirada a donde observaba Stoick. Abrió los ojos, muda de la impresión.

―No ―jadeó, cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos.

Toothles, desorientado, se acercó al cuerpo de su jinete. Lamió suavemente la mano de Hiccup, instándolo a ponerse de pie. Moviéndolo ligeramente con el hocico, con los enormes ojos brillando de ansiedad. Gimoteó ligeramente, tratando de captar la atención del chico, que permanecía impávido bajo los escombros.

Dragones y jinetes aterrizaron suavemente a unos metros. Astrid bajó de un salto, observando a Toothless. Sintió el alma abandonarle dolorosamente.

No.

Toothless recibió las vibraciones de pasos, alertándose. Cubrió el cuerpo de Hiccup, protegiéndolo. Impidiendo que los demás se acercaran, obligándolos a mantener distancia. Extendió en plenitud sus alas, regalando una imponente imagen: un Night Fury defendiendo a su jinete. Lanzó un doloroso alarido, siendo secundando por los demás dragones.  
>Alzó el vuelo, majestuoso contra las corrientes de aire. Sin mirar atrás, agitando ligeramente la cola, exhibiendo el color de su prótesis; despidiéndose.<p>

Nunca volvieron a ver un Night Fury. Vikingos y dragones comenzaron a desaparecer.

Hiccup y Toothless volaron lejos ese día.

* * *

><p>Tenía tiempo con la idea, pero no me animaba a escribirlo.<br>No me siento muy a gusto con el resultado, pero creo que no tengo nada más qué decir. Sería forzoso, tal vez, de agregar más.  
>Tengo ideas de qué sucede después, pero se quedarán en eso: ideas. Son libres de imaginar lo que sigue.<p>

Estaré encantada de conocer su opinión.  
>Cualquier error, falla o similar, coméntenmelo con confianza. Suelen írseme algunos detalles.<p>

Gracias por leer.

¡Hasta la otra!

Sí. Hiccup espera a Toothless.


End file.
